


Scenario AWESOME

by Appaulow15



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, M/M, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), picking additional tags is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appaulow15/pseuds/Appaulow15
Summary: I don't know what to put in the notes.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Scenario AWESOME

Luke was the first person Alex decided to come out to. To say he was scared would be an understatement. He had come up with several scenarios of how things could go, starting with good; Luke is happy for him, gives him a hug and starts talking about some band he had discovered. Fair; Luke is surprised, but tells Alex he's okay with it, then makes up a lame excuse to leave. Bad; Luke expresses his disgust and tells Alex to leave. Worst: Luke calls him the F-word and beats the crap out of him. Outs him to the whole school and bullies him for the rest of their time in high school. Okay, so that last one was a bit over the top, but Alex had to prepare for all outcomes. The one scenario Alex never considered, was the one that actually happened. Band practice had ended. “ Can you guys pack up my gear?” Bobby asked. “I've got a hot date.” “Me too.” Reggie chimes in. “ Sure, go.”, Luke responds with a dismissive wave of his hand and irritation in his voice. That left Luke and Alex alone in the studio, “No date tonight?” Alex asks. “No. Just not feeling it” Luke says. “Okay. So Luke, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, and it's kinda big. Luke froze. “You're not quitting the band, are you?” Luke grabs Alex by the shoulders and gives him a little shake.” Alex, you can't do that. Please!” Alex tries to interrupt him. “Luke” “Are your parent's making you quit?” Alex tries again, “Luke!” You can't let them do that. You're too good. We need you. I need you.” “LUKE--I'm not quitting the band.” The words, I need you, echo in Alex's head. A smile returns to Luke's face as he pulls Alex in for a quick hug. “Whew, you had me scared there for a second bro.” “ So what is it then? What do you need to tell me?” Luke asks. “Okay, so, uhh, Luke...... I'm gay and I like you,” Whoa, I wasn't suppose to say that last part, where did that come from? Why am I so stupid? Alex can feel the panic starting, but before he can turn and run, Luke kisses him, lightly at first, slowly melting into each other. It is the first kiss Alex has dreamed of. The perfect Hollywood kiss. He feels the electricity in the kiss, the fireworks bursting around their heads, all the clichés you read about in books and see in movies. Luke backs away. “I like you too.” He says. “You do?” Alex asks. Luke responds with a chuckle, “Yeah, I've liked you ever since middle school, when you came to my Halloween party dressed as Elton John in his wild days.” Alex blushes, “I did do that, didn't I.” “ So what now?” he asks. Luke responds, “Do you want to go on a date? Clueless is playing at the Cineaplex.” “Yeah, yeah. I'd like that.” Alex responds. This time, it's Alex who pulls Luke in into a passionate kiss. They leave the studio hand in hand and head off to the movie. I could get use to this, he thinks.

The movie was great. They found some seats in the back away from everyone else, so they could steal a kiss now and then. They walked home hand in hand talking about their favorite scenes the love struck smiles never leaving their faces. When they got back to the studio just outside the door they stopped and turned to each other. Smiling and glancing nervously before finally moving into each other for another kiss, this one becoming more passionate and sexually charged than any previous kiss. Alex pushed Luke up against the door as their hands moved desperately though the others hair, Luke's hands slipping under Alex's shirt sending a shiver up Alex's spine. Luke reaches behind his back and grabs the handle of the door about to pull it open when the sound of a bass guitar hits their ears. They freeze and look at each other, “Reggie”, they say in unison before leaning their foreheads together. They pull themselves together before heading into the studio. Reggie looked up as they entered, “Oh, hey guys. Where have you been?” “We saw a movie.”, Luke answered, Both boys shifting on their feet nervously before sitting on the couch. “Cool, so what did you see?” Reggie asked as he continued plucking away on his bass. “Clueless, we saw Clueless.” Alex answered looking visibly nervous. “I've heard that's a great movie.” Reggie said. “Yeah it is.” Luke responded. Reggie looked down at the floor concentrating on the notes he was playing. Luke took Alex's hand and leaned in and whispered, “We should tell him” Alex turned to look, “Are you sure?” Alex whispered back. “Yeah, I know he'll be cool about it.” the whispering continued. “Tell him about us, or about me?” Alex asked. Reggie looked up. “What are you guys whispering about over there?” He asked matter-of-factly. Luke gave Alex a little nudge and a nod. “Does it have anything to do with you guys trying to suck the tongue out of each other's mouths just now?” Reggie gave a nod toward the door. Luke and Alex look shocked, their jaws dropped “You saw us?” Luke asked. “Yeah, I heard something banging against the door so hard I had to look and see what it was. That's why I started playing my bass. So you guys would know I was here and not just stumble through the door and start tearing each others clothes off.” Reggie laughed at the sight of his two friends turning redder than he had ever seen. “So, I guess this means you guys are gay?” Reggie asked. Still plucking away. “I'm gay. Luke is bi.” A confused expression falls across Reggie's face. “Bi, as in......?” “Bisexual, it means I'm attracted to guys and girls equally.” Luke answered. “Cool, that gives you a lot more options.” Reggie said with a smile. Luke laughed. “ That's not quite how it works.” “This doesn't bother you?” Alex's asked in a concerned voice. “Well.” Reggie began. “ You guys are the same guys as you were yesterday, right?” “Right”, they replied. Then why would it bother me? Luke and Alex were able to exhale for the first time since they entered the studio. 

Reggie set his bass back in its stand. He looked at the floor. “So. Is it okay if I stay here tonight? My parents were really going at it when I left. They were screaming and throwing things at each other. I just couldn't take it anymore.” Reggie's voice quivered as he spoke. He looked so scared and broken. Luke and Alex jumped from the couch, pulling Reggie up into a hug. “You'll always have a place to stay Reggie. Anytime you need one. Please know that.” Luke said. “Absolutely!” Alex agreed. “Thanks guys.” 

“So what do you guys want to do?” Reggie asked, glancing from Luke to Alex. “Oh I know.” Luke said excitedly. “We should play truth or dare!” “YES.” Reggie agreed. “We haven't played that in a long time.” He continued. “No, No, NO!” Alex cried. “ I am never playing that with you guys again.” “You nearly killed me last time, remember?” Reggie and Luke laughed. “That's right.” Reggie laughed. “How many hot-dogs did you eat on that dare?” “ SIX, you guys just kept adding more pickles and onions and ketch-up and mustard to each consecutive dog.” Alex said. Luke laughed “The jalapeño's were the best idea you had Reggie.” They all laughed. “Death by hot-dog.” They all laughed until their sides ached.

Alex sat back on the couch, his finger's still laced with Luke's, As he watched his boyfriend and their best friend arguing over which musical genre was better, country or rock. They had been in this argument before, usually during a game of truth or dare, and he was sure Reggie just did it to see how far he could rile Luke up. Alex watched the two, and thought about the day. He sighed to himself and thought. “Yep, this is scenario AWESOME.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to put in the notes.


End file.
